<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no more team avatar (katara x zuko AU smut) by xiaoislove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019165">no more team avatar (katara x zuko AU smut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoislove/pseuds/xiaoislove'>xiaoislove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Katara (Avatar), Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoislove/pseuds/xiaoislove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when team avatar fall, fire lord ozai goes ahead with his plan throwing them all in prisons except  katara</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no more team avatar (katara x zuko AU smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, thank you for all the kudos hits and bookmarks! please follow my tumblr (xiaoislove) to request</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the events of book 3 changed, team avatar lost when katara couldn’t heal aangs scar on his back leaving him unable to enter the avatar state. there was no way for them to beat the fire lord so they handed themselves in. they were all sent to the boiling rock to rot and die except aang and katara, katara was forced to marry the future fire lord zuko and aang would become a piece of flesh azula could beat around in return for her not becoming fire lord. katara hated this forced marriage but it was either she gives her hand in marriage or the southern water tribe will be attacked by the fire nation.</p><p>Fast forward to present day and team avatar are late 20s, zuko is preparing for his coronation as ozai becomes the phoenix king after successfully burning down the earth kingdoms. zuko wanted kids of his own, heirs to his throne. katara was pleased he said this as she had been thinking about it for a while wanting them herself, she had adjusted and allowed this new life style to grow on her. </p><p>it came to night and zuko made his moves, hugging her from behind kissing her neck making katara giggle. she turned around to face him, <br/>‘fuck me daddy, fuck me good’ <br/>zuko chuckled, pulling katara towards him. he pulled out his 8 inch dick and began to rail her, rubbing her clit while slamming her into the bed frame. she moaned hard but not hard enough the anger he felt when she said <br/>‘is that all you’ve got?’<br/>‘you shouldn’t have said that’ <br/>he stopped and went to the bathroom laughing at the mistake she had made as she worried about what he was going to do. </p><p>‘get on your knees and do as daddy says’<br/>she thought he was just making her suck his dick but it was so much different from that. he face fucked her so bad the back of her neck hurt by the end of it, <br/>‘zuko im sorry plesse i can’t take it anymore ‘<br/>‘katara that’s not my name’ <br/>he threw her down on the bed where she landed on all fours, zuko railed her again twice as painful while choking her and rubbing her clit. unabled to breathe and feeling such a pain she was asking for, all she could do was smile and moan passionately. she came twice and he didn’t care, he wasn’t stopping until he came and she got what she wanted. </p><p>it was finally finished, he stopped and went straight to sleep leaving katara in agony with cum oozing out of her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>